Raindrops
by tanginamo
Summary: Harry is married to Draco for almost 14 years, he has kids, wealth and all, he won’t ask for anything else. Join Harry as he retells a tale about lust, angst, anger, and above all others the love that up to now he's given. DMxHP SLASH


Title: Raindrops

Disclaimer: I am but a mere fan. Unless you see or at least read the title Harry Potter and his ass getting fucked by Draco Malfoy being published out in the open. Only then would I be the owner of Harry Potter and Co. but until then, sad to say I am not.

Author: Noeleen a.k.a ff-mistress

Rating: R

Genre: Romance/Humor/Drama/General

Chapter: 1/?

Paring: Draco/Harry

Timeline: Post-Hogwarts/Voldemort

Warning: Mentions of Mpreg. Slash. Cursing. A/U. Spoiler ofcourse.

Summary: Draco and Harry are a married for almost 14 years. They have children, wealth and all, Harry won't ask for anything else. Join Harry as he retells a tale about lust, angst, anger, and above all others the love that up to now he was given. A tale about how it all started and how it had ended then started anew…

English is my second language. A 15-year-old-Filipina here! And oh please read other of my stories if you have enough time. I hope you do have though.

Raindrops 

I can hear a loud thunder crackling at a loud distance then not mere seconds after that, I heard the sudden pour of rain accompanied by the low whistling of the wind. I really don't know what is it about the rain that pulls me to think certain things but then again maybe rainy days would never fail to catch my attention. Why? I don't really now, either. Maybe it's because I love seeing those rain droplets sliding down the glass window or maybe I love hearing those sounds that we can only hear when it rains. The sound of raindrops hitting the surface for instance, it really reminds me of needles falling on smooth marble.

…And as my bare feet met the coldness of the marbled floor I was once again reminded of the weather. Looking out of the window I shivered. By the looks of it, it must be freezing cold out there considering it's this cold in here. I clutched my robe tighter against me and heard the groan coming from the bed. He must be cold too.

"Kitten?" I smiled when his deep voice called for me. I didn't reply and instead I stared at him, my husband of almost fourteen years. Who would have thought that we would last that long? Ron and Hermione were one of those people who didn't believe in us. And us, my husband, and me, we gladly proved them wrong. I almost giggled when a frown creased his forehead when his hands came searching for my form in bed and found nothing but the vacant space I was supposed to be lying on. Before I knew it my feet was dragging me towards the bed.

"Kitten?" He asked out again and this time his eyes opened to search for me I suppose. And as soon as his molten-silver eyes met mine I felt the familiar weakening of the knees and the drumming of my heart. For more than a decade, you'll think that I must be immune to that already? But no, I'm afraid I'm still not immune to it, and I guess I'll never be. Who can blame me? God help me, that stare is just so… so lethal. 

"Come back to bed, sweetheart it's too early to get up." I nodded then smiled. Sheathing myself under the warm blanket, I snuggled closer to my husband, humming softly when he tightened his embrace making sure that I was securely locked inside the safety of his arms.

Just as my eyes would finally close I heard the soft creak of the door. 

"Daddy?" Upon hearing that sweet voice, I immediately jumped from bed, praying that nothing bad happed to my little angel. "Euriel, baby, what's wrong?"

I found my child standing just outside the door, his big silver eyes slightly moist, his bottom lip protruding and trembling a little and was clearly emphasizing that the child is on the verge of tears. "Baby? Did the bad old thunder scare you again?"

"Sweetheart? Why are you off the bed again?" I heard the rustle of bed sheets then being quickly followed by the squeaking of the bedspring accompanied by a frustrated groan from none other than my husband of course, but I barely paid attention to the man.

My heart broke when a single tear slipped down the soft cheek of my three-year-old-son. "Oh baby, tell daddy what's the matter." I quickly gathered the whimpering child in my arms and rocked him back and forth, feeling hiccups slowly arising from the child.

"Draco, love, I'd be downstairs." I didn't wait for his reply and headed down the kitchen to get Euriel something to drink.

"Euri, baby, what happened?" I asked again in a motherly voice. I sighed when my child only buried his face on my chest. As I settled the child in a chair, he gave a pouty look and blinked his large silver eyes at me, a habit he got from Draco.

"Thunder was very loud and I got s-s-scared… Can I sleep with you huh Daddy?" he asked with that begging puppy dog eyes, I can see how he was nervously clutching his stuffed bunny closer to his little chest.

I pushed back the raven strands away from his face nodding in approval of his request. He was scared of thunder and believe it or not he got it from me. I know it's hard to believe that I, the boy who lived and defeated the dark lord am afraid of a mere thunder, but yeah I really am. There's a long story altogether as to why I love the rain so much and how I got myself cured of my little phobia. "Of course you can sweetie, you can sleep with beside Daddy anytime." I chuckled when my baby frowned as I handed him the glass of warm milk. Euriel was just getting used on drinking on a glass and he wasn't too happy about it. "Can I bring Bunny wif me?"

"Of course you can baby." I answered as I walked back into the kitchen to start cleaning the little mess I made.

"Harry, kitten? What are you doing down here?" I was surprised to see Draco leaning on one of the cabinets his eyebrows furrowed together.  I shook my head in amusement, I almost forgot on how sneaky he can get. Before I could manage a reply he was right in behind me nipping the soft skin behind my ear. Moaning, I weakly tried to push him off, I was reminding myself that Euriel was just outside. "Drake!"

"Fuck! Your scent never fails to turn me on." I can't help it, so I giggled when he whispered that in my ear. For all that it was, even I was getting turned on as well. I can feel his hand creeping inside my robe, and I was naked under it. "So you still hadn't dress, eh? How'd you know I'll fuck you again?" Fingers were now drawing lazy circles on my buttocks. "Draco Lucius Malfoy, shame on you! Is that the words you'll teach your children?" Gasping, I arched my body closer to Draco, weakly clutching at his shoulders as he continued to rub his cock against my naked thigh.

"The Mother is the one that teaches her offspring those things, not the father and by fuck kitten you're doing one fine job." I closed my eyes when his lips descended to meet mine and from there two hungry tongue battled for domination, one that I always lose, not that I mind it. 

A familiar giggle tore through my half-functioning brain. "Draco…" The blonde didn't even stop from what he's doing and dove even lower, now sucking at my nipples for all he's worth. "Heavens, Draco would you stop that for a…mmmm-minute!" 

"I'd rather not kitten." With that he continued sucking on my nipples like there was no tomorrow, and I however writhed like a bitch in heat.

"Bad! Daddy! Bad! Father!" Those four simple words and those high-pitched giggles made me push Draco so hard he fell hard on his backside with a loud thud. 

"Kitten!" I waved a dismissive hand at Draco's whining and securely tied my robe. At this Euriel's giggles became even louder.

"Euri, your father being told off by daddy isn't very funny…" I rolled my eyes as I saw Draco imitate a very scary look earning a squeal from Euri. "Oh stop it Draco you're going to give him nightmares."

"No I won't." Draco laughed and tackled a hysterically giggling boy on the floor and started tickling Euriel. 

"Father… stop!" Euriel screamed in between his giggles his arms flailing in air and his legs kicking here and there in vain attempt to dislodge his father's strong hold.

"Uh-uh…" Draco just tickled the little boy all the more as Euriel continued squirming and giggling and screaming all at the same breath.

"Daddy!!!" I laughed at the cry for help. I knew that was coming sooner or later. Chuckling I took Euriel away from a laughing but mildly protesting Draco.

"Kitten, you're such a killjoy!" I just rolled my eyes at that comment and lifted Euriel in my arms. 

"Draco you exhausted him!" I playfully scolded my still-grinning husband who in turn just shrugged his shoulders at my accusation. "Anyways, Euri's going to sleep beside us tonight, Drake, that thunder spooked him out a bit." I explained while rocking the child in my arms and hearing the small yawns from the child I began humming a soft lullaby to help my baby sleep. 

I raised an eyebrow when Draco flashed me a conceited smirk. "Thunder, eh? I remember someone who was just as scared as Euri when it comes to thunders." I just rolled my eyes again.

"Here let me help you with that." Draco took the now sleeping child off my arms and carried Euriel himself. "Now, lets all go back to bed and sleep." 

I picked Euriel's little stuffed bunny before nodding at his husband. "You're right let's go to sleep." I smiled and took Draco's free hand in mine as we headed upstairs. 

To be continued…

A/N: Euriel was uhm kind of  inspired from Azrael of Some Things never Change by Tom Riddle2. He was just so cute! And well I just thought if ever Draco and Harry would really have children it would be very much like Azrael. God! That child kicks ass! Please update more!!! T_T 

Please leave me a review. And if it's not too much to ask please check out my profile and read other of my DM/HP stories. Pwease? Pwetty pwease?? *add puppy dog eyes here*


End file.
